thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Dream Island - Pokemon Style
Battle for Dream Island is here, and it's sequel is for Pokemon Fans! Inanimate objects compete to be the winner! Sign-Ups(CLOSED) Host: Master Ball - Genderless - TrentFan Poke Ball - Male - TrentFan Hyper Potion - Female - TrentFan Moomoo Milk - Male - TrentFan Max Revive - Male - TrentFan Burn Heal - Male - TrentFan Great Ball - Male - LIG Rare Candy - Male - LIG Ultra Ball - Female - LIG Revive - Male - LIG Full Restore - Male - LIG Trainer Card - Male - TrentFan Oran Berry - Female - TrentFan Net Ball - Male - TrentFan Sitrus Berry - Male - LIG Honey - Female - LIG TM35(Flamethrower) - Male - LIG Teams Squashy Peas -Poke Ball -Moo Moo Milk -Net Ball -Burn Heal -Sitrus Berry -Ultra Ball -Rare Candy -TM35 Squishy Grapes -Max Revive -Hyper Potion -Oran Berry -Trainer Card -Honey -Revive -Great Ball -Full Restore Elimination Table Green=Squashy Peas Purple=Squishy Grapes Pre-Chat Master Ball: Welcome, today you will be fighting for a dream island and be voting each other out. Poke Ball: Sounds fun? Ultra Ball: I guess! Great Ball: *smiles* Fun is the word Rare Candy: How come i have the abilty to level up a Pokemon by one! Moomoo Milk: And I heal Pokemon up! Poke Ball: So Ultra Ball, you aren't sure either? Max Revive: *has shades on* This will be awesome! Ultra Ball: *to poke ball* Nope! Poke Ball: Well, it's time for everyone to give it their best! Moomoo Milk: Right! Master Ball: We still need 5 more til we start. Burn Heal: Well they should come soon, or else I'll get angry! Hyper Potion: Hey guys! Master Ball: It's like a big reunion. Ultra Ball: Oy Vey (CONF: *sigh* That Burn Heal creeps me out!) Moomoo Milk: Oh, Master Ball, will there be swimming? Master Ball: Probably. Moomoo Milk: (CONF) When water gets into the cup, I am, it makes me a bit weak....I guess I'll try. Rare Candy: (CONF: I'm not into water, despite it soaks a inner candy) Moomoo Milk: Well, good luck guys....still hoping for no water. Master Ball: Welcome the last 6.....we'll begin soon. Net Ball: Uh....hey? Trainer Card: What's Up? Oran Berry: Hi! TM35: Hey there, how's it hanging? Master Ball: Everyone is here, here's a team list *hands a list* Now for the first challenge, it will be soon. Challenge - Three Level Course Master Ball: Squishy and Squashy Teams, you must first build a raft and sail over to the second island where you have to pick two people to go to the next island where you race, wearing a blindfold in a cactus deserted island, now go! Moomoo Milk: Um.....come on guys, *grabs a crate and opens it* Everything we need! TM35: Looks like it! Poke Ball: Well, let's start building? Ultra Ball: What are we building? Poke Ball: A raft, luckily we actually have arms. So *begins to tie the wood together* TM35: I don't have eyes, sadly! (we should also focus on the other roleplay camps too, trentfan) Moomoo Milk: We all do, your eyes are just closed TM35..... Max Revive: Come on guys, they're going ahead. *puts on shades* TM35: oh yeah, i forgot! *laughs, then helps out moomoo milk* Moomoo Milk: Hey we're ahead! Ultra Ball: Awesome! Poke Ball: *finishes* Done! Handy with tools! Let's start rowing! Burn Heal: Yeah! Trainer Card: They're getting ahead! TM35: stroke! stroke! Net Ball: We....are. *stroking* Moomoo Milk: We're near! Master Ball: Grapes need to catch up. Honey: Nearly done, aren't we? Net Ball: We're here.....so who wants to......volunteer? Revive: ........ (just made a new camp, trentfan. Also about a group of angry fearow trying to harm the larvitar?) (Yeah?) Net Ball: Well, um, uh.....Poke Ball, Ultra Ball? Do you want to go? Ultra Ball: Sure thing! Poke Ball: I guess so.... (both balls starts stroking to the final island) SB: *looks behind them & sees the grapes team start to get into their raft* looks like they're done, and they're catching up a little! Stroke, guys! Poke Ball: What? *rowing* Hey Ultra Ball, why didn't you sound so sure for this? Ultra Ball: Cuz i had a bad feeling they'll catch up to us. Quickly, lets stroke, and fast! *strokes faster* Poke Ball: Wait, don't row that fast *falls over board* Ultra Ball! Utra Ball: *grabs Poke ball's hand at the last second* Gotcha! TM35: He saved Poke Ball! Poke Ball: *coughing out water* Thanks.....Wait, TM35, you tied the middle log the wrong way and we're splitting *raft splits apart and begins to sink* Oh no! SB: need a hand? *carries the raft by tying himself* quick, get in! All of LIG's pea team: *nods, and hops on* Net Ball: Wait, we won't be able too, the raft is still sinking and Sitrus Berry can't carry all of us! Master Ball: Very well, Grapes win automatically, therefore Peas will eliminate someone. Cake at Stake - Squashy Peas Master Ball: Alright, vote for someone. Ultra Ball: Wait, Master Ball! Rare Candy: What's the matter? Master Ball: Go on, Ultra Ball, but remember, no quitting! Ultra Ball: *very sad, head down* I've let everyone down, even you master ball, So..........I'm voting myself off! All: HUH?!? Rare Candy: But why? Ultra Ball: It was my fault by getting into this mess. *a tear trickles down his eye* Goodbye! *he leaves* LIG: (he didn't really quit, he just voted himself out, type in that in the elimination table, plz TrentFan?) Master Ball: Sorry Ultra Ball, but we need to wait for the others to vote out first, besides it was technically TM35's fault. Okay, let's start with the cake ceremony. The first few cakes are for people with 0 votes. Poke Ball, *passes*, Net Ball *passes, Moomoo Milk *Passes*, Rare Candy *passes*, Sitrus Berry *passes*, and Burn Heal *passes*. Now TM35 and Ultra Ball, the next person who gets this cake got 2 votes, and it's...................*passes the cake to Ultra Ball* Ultra Ball. TM35, to the TLC you go, any last word? TM35: *sadly* Yes, I let everyone down, sorry everybody! Master Ball: *activates punch button which punches TM35 into the TLC* Day 2 Poke Ball: *blushing* Hey Ultra ball....uh. Ultra Ball: Yeah? Uh.....*starts to blush also* (CONF: Does Poke Ball have a crush on me all of a sudden? It's like i'm been recruited out of the blue!) Poke Ball: (CONF) Well, I liked Ultra Ball when she saved me back there, she's also really kind! (Non-CONF) Um......would you like to um..........nevermind *blushing* Ultra Ball: (CONF: He's to shy to say it, it seems!) Poke Ball: Sorry to waste your time *looks down* Ultra Ball: come on, let's catch up to the others! Net Ball: Don't worry....we're here. Burn Heal: Yeah! Anyways, what's this about a love fes- Nah, I'll stop before I get myself voted off. Poke Ball: *blushes* Um....yeah. Ultra Ball: Anyway. TM35 is finally out, plus TM35 was so irritating! Poke Ball: Not to say anything hurtful to TM35 but, I almost drowned when he didn't tie up the raft right.....I'm sure he tried his best though. Moomoo Milk: To not say anything painful is best, Ultra Ball. Burn Heal: *to Poke Ball* What was that? It's obvious you like her, well to us, I don't know about her, try being more confident! Poke Ball: *to Burn Heal* Oh, um, okay. Ultra Ball: *sadly* Although he nearly drowned me too! But I feel bad for him & and you PokeBall! Poke Ball: Oh, um, right. Hey Ultra Ball, would you like to uh........*blushes* go......out? Ultra: *is loss for words* (CONF: WhaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAATT!?) Revive: *in shock* That's a bit out of the blue! Poke Ball: *blushing* Oh......sorry.....I'll accept no as an answer. *shakes head* Wait, what, what happened? Ultra Ball: *stuttering & blushing* Wait wait, I um I didn't say that, pokeball. i'd like to go out with you! (CONF: Poke Ball may be dating me, but that doesn't mean we can win the next challenge!) Poke Ball: What? Oh, wait *facepalms* Hold on a sec, Ultra Ball. (CONF) I'm like Jekyll, Hyde, and some other personality. This is my main personality, but I can turn evil or to that other personality.....oh that's must have been what happened with Ultra Ball.....well this will be interesting. Moomoo Milk: Shocker.....*reading a list* Ultra Ball: (CONF: I have the same personality as Poke-Ball, but i'm Mrs Jerkyl, Hyde. But I hate to admit it, I'm really fond of boyfriends) Moomoo Milk: Well, the next challenge should start soon. Poke Ball: (CONF) Well, great, my personality disorder doesn't really help me, but well, I don't know, hopefully I can go the rest of the competition disorder-free.....doubt it. Challenge 2 - Hot Air Balloons Master Ball: You have ammo, you can't aim for the balloon only the people, you're in the air, whoever has the most people left by the end of the challenge wins. Poke Ball: *shakes head into Hyde and eyes turn red* HA! *Uses cannon to hit Honey off the other team's balloon* Ultra Ball: *uses her cannon to knock out Great Ball off his team's balloon* Gotcha! Trainer Card: Here goes nothing *uses cannon to knock off Rare Candy* Hyper Potion: How does this work? *accidentally uses cannon to knock off Burn Heal and Net Ball * Moomoo Milk: Guys, we're down some! We need to fire a bit better. *Uses cannon to knock of Oran Berry, then ducks, avoiding hits* Revive: *fires the cannon towards poke-ball, but ultra ball shields him & takes the blow instead, knocking her out of the team's balloon* Poke Ball: *Shakes head* Wait, we're down to two? Moomoo Milk: *ducking* Yeah. Ultra Ball, took your hit. Poke Ball: Oh.....well, we'll avenge our team! *shoots with cannon to hit Revive and Hyper Potion* Full Restore: looks like i'm the only one left! Trainer Card: Me and Max Revive are also here, Full Restore. *is shot and falls down* Max Revive: *with shades on* Let's win, Full Restore! Moomoo Milk: *ducking* I got an idea, Poke Ball, keep shooting! Poke Ball: Okay! *shoots and knocks Full Restore out* Max Revive: *knocks out Poke Ball* Yeah! Moomoo Milk: *jumps out and shoots* Max Revive: *shoots* Cannon Balls: *accidentally hit the balloon sending them flying onto the cliff* Master Ball: Well, Moomoo Milk and Max Revive have individual immunity, this is a double elimination. Cake at Stake - Squashy Peas Master Ball: You will vote someone out. Master Ball: Okay, cake time. The first pieces of cake go to people with zero votes and immunity. Moomoo Milk *passes*, Poke Ball *passes*, Burn Heal *passes*, Ultra Ball *passes* and Sitrus Berry *passes* Net Ball, Rare Candy, one of you had three votes, the other had four, the one with three votes and safe is..............Net Ball *passes* Rare Candy, any last words? Rare Candy: meep meep *dashes of like the wind, then punches himself to the TLC* Net Ball: Phew...I'm in. Poke Ball: Well we're down to six team members now...... Burn Heal: Yeah. Cake at Stake - Squishy Grapes Master Ball: You will vote someone out. Master Ball: Let's begin, the first few are for immunity and 0 votes, so Max Revive *passes*, Hyper Potion *passes*, Trainer Card *passes*, Revive *passes*, and Honey *passes*. Oran Berry and Full Restore, you both racked up a lot of votes.......but *passes cake to Oran Berry* one got one less than the other. Sorry Full Restore, any last words? Full Restore: ......... *punches him/herself to the TLC* Day 3 Master Ball: The Peas are down to 6, the Grapes are down to 7. Now, continue all chats here. Moomoo Milk: Poor Rare Candy.... Poke Ball: Yeah.....right Ultra Ball? Ultra Ball: Right! Poke Ball: Hmm....well, we need a win or we'll be really behind the Grapes. *shakes head* THEY WILL DIE, DIE I SAY *Shakes head* Wait, what? (CONF) Luckily, I've been keeping the personality that likes Ultra Ball under-control, Hyde is another story. Ultra: What happened? *shakes head too* GOOD RIDDANCE TO THEM *shakes head once more* Urgh....Wha....What happened? (CONF: Suddenly, I'm starting to get Poke Ball's personality, it's rather contagious) Poke Ball: Ultra Ball, do you have a Multi-Personality disorder? (CONF) I don't have a disorder, or at least that's what I've been saying......yeah, I'm gone pretty soon. Challenge 3 - Jack in the Box Master Ball: Pick one of these two boxes, one has a ticket that means your team won, the other has nothing, now choose! (LIG, you choose for the teams)(as in?) (You choose which box each team picks) Box of Jumps-(Peas) Box of Hops-(Grapes) Poke Ball: *opens Box of Jumps and a punch thing punches everyone but Poke Ball into a cliff* Wait, what? Hyper Potion: *opens Box of Hops and gets the ticket* Yes we won! Poke Ball: Oh no! Ultra: *grabs poke ball's hand* Gotcha! *notices HP* Aw crud! Poke Ball: Well, we just lost! *shakes head into Poke Ball who likes Ultra and blushes* Hi, Ultra *shakes head* Huh? Cake at Stake - Squashy Peas Poke Ball: Only me and Ultra are here. Master Ball: Hold on, now back to Moomoo Milk, Burn Heal, Sitrus Berry, and Net Ball. *presses a button which punches them over here* Moomoo Milk: My head....oh we lost? Master Ball: Correct, now vote. (Please don't control my characters, I know what I'm doing) Master Ball: Okay, the first pieces of cake go to the people with 0 votes, Poke Ball *passes*, Moomoo Milk *passes*, Burn Heal *passes*, and Sitrus Berry *passes*. Net Ball, Ultra Ball, one of you is going home and it's..........................Net Ball, with four votes, Ultra Ball, you had two votes, you're safe *passes* Net Ball: Huh? Why me? Moomoo Milk: You're too fragile and having you go on wouldn't be right. Net Ball: Oh......*is punched into the TLC* Day 4 Ultra Ball: *starts blushing at PokeBall again* Poke Ball: *to Ultra Ball* The grapes are doing good, which is bad for us because any of us could go right now, we need to win a challenge or another one of us goes home. Master Ball: If you don't only four peas will be left. The grapes are doing good.